Trials of the Nine Tails
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina is neglected by them because of the Kyuubi. Naruto has had enough of the Neglect and follows his own path. Watch as he shows the world the true power of Naruto Uzumaki
1. Neglect

**Trials of the Nine Tails Part 1 Neglect**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina is neglected by them because of the Kyuubi. Naruto has had enough of the Neglect and follows his own path. Watch as he shows the world the true power of Naruto Uzumaki**

 **A.N: This is another NaruSaku fic don't like it tough not negotiable there will be many surprises. Naruto is the Fourth Child to Minato and Kushina and the only one with the Kyuubi power he has 2 older sisters one name you will be familiar with and an older brother the name is also familiar there will be Uzumaki-Namikaze bashing for a while. Naruto will also be stronger, faster and a prodigy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's I created**

Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Fourth Hokage you'd figure that having such a powerful father that his life would be easy he'd be loved, but that's where you'd be wrong, because that's not exactly what happened. Before Naruto was born a man came and ripped the Kyuubi from Kushina, and unleashed it on Konoha.

Many people lost their lives that day. It was supposed to be a happy day a new edition to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a new baby brother for the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings but with the mystery man appearing and unleashing the Kyuubi Minato had to come up with a plan, unfortunately, that plan was Naruto.

The plan was to seal the Kyuubi in his son to save the people, he was willing to die to accomplish this but Hiruzen Sarutobi had other ideas and after knocking Minato unconscious did the deed himself dying in the process.

You'd think even with the Kyuubi inside Naruto that he'd be OK, with his family being by his side training him but yet again you'd be wrong. From birth, Naruto was neglected a wet nurse took care of Naruto. He was never cared for by his family whenever he left the Namikaze estate he was looked on as a demon.

He wasn't attacked by the village, no the villagers weren't that stupid. They had other ways of making the Demon Child suffer. The things they told The Hokage were lies that Naruto's bullies other children that people are scared to go near him when in fact it's all lies.

They have tried to poison him on many occasions but Kyuubi was always there to heal him. Naruto grew up alone for years he just wanted to feel, a mother's, love to feel like he was part of the family but he wasn't, The Namikaze's would go out to eat and leave Naruto home all alone with no food and Naruto would just cry for his mommy, a plea, that was never answered.

Eventually, he was able to learn to cook for himself a feat that his parents weren't aware of or seemed to care. His birthdays were ignored unlike his brother and sister's birthdays, but his birthday was just like any other day.

When Naruto was six he joined the academy again you'd think with him being the son of the Yondaime that he'd be treated nicely, again dead wrong he was ostracized from everything the teachers would send him from the room put him in detention and then just leave him there for hours one weekend they locked him inside the academy and his parents didn't even notice.

Naruto had no friends growing up, he was all alone but he wasn't weak, he wasn't dumb, he was actually very smart, he just needed guidance, unfortunately, nobody guided him, his godfather Jiraiya ignored him like the plague, his godmother Tsunade didn't neglect him as bad as the others but she did listen to Minato and Kushina, But she didn't outright ignore him.

The Teachers would give reports to Minato, telling him his son was just lazy, and bullied other classmates and showed no signs of accomplishing anything, often sleeping during class, of course.

That was all lies they just hated Naruto not that he had done anything wrong, it was the Kyuubi but they thought he was the Kyuubi reincarnated, so they did what they could to make his life a misery.

Naruto was a very curious boy growing up, he'd watch people train, and try and do what they do, sometimes he'd watch people train, and if he saw something wrong he'd try and tell them what they were doing wrong.

He was either, ignored, shouted at, sometimes even spat at, after a while he gave up trying to help anyone he would forge his own path and leave the Shadow that was Minato Namikaze.

On one of Naruto's walks through the village he heard a girl crying and then laughing so he went to investigate what he saw made him angry four boys were picking on a bubblegum haired girl he heard the names they called her ugly, freak apparently it was because of her forehead, they started throwing mud at her and stones and that was not right in Naruto's books so he intervened.

He used what he learned from watching people to attack the boys the first boy a rather chubby boy was punched in the gut then elbowed in the face, Naruto then launched himself at the other three kicking one of them in the shin, headbutting one and uppercutting the third the four boys were beaten so quickly they had no idea what happened they just got up crying and ran away.

Naruto knows they would get him in trouble acting like he attacked them for no reason the parents would most likely go to his father with lies and Naruto would get shouted at, that was the only interaction he got from his father anger when he did nothing wrong, half the time they just told lies so he'd get in trouble he didn't fight often only to protect people.

On this occasion, Naruto didn't care he helped the girl up he looked into her eyes and saw Emerald Green eyes and right there he thought he'd seen an angel the prettiest girl he's ever seen. He brushes the dirt off her dress and smiles "Are you OK, they didn't hurt you did they."

The girl looks at Naruto and just like Naruto the moment her eyes locked with his she knew she was in love, well she didn't exactly know what love was but she knew she wanted to be close to this boy but deep down she knows she can't, he's the village's outcast and being seen with him would be bad. She does answer him though "I'm OK, they didn't hurt me, thanks to you."

Naruto gives her one of his foxy grins he hasn't given anyone a foxy grin ever, to be honest, he hardly smiles at all. "My names Naruto what's yours."

The girl smiles "Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiles "Such a pretty name." His smile then drops "You better go, you wouldn't want to be seen with me, you'd get into trouble."

She nods "OK."

She runs off and Naruto watches her go and sighs ' _I hate this; it's not fair, what have I done to deserve this, I'm not a demon, am I.'_

As Sakura's running away she's deep in thought ' _It's not fair I don't want to stay away from him he saved me I want to be his friend stupid villagers still he's right I don't want to get in trouble._ '

This same old routine went on for a few years it was now the last year at the academy now Naruto was nowhere near Dead Last and insulting title he thinks he's probably, smack bang in the middle.

Of course if Naruto wanted to he could easily be the Rookie of the Year, he's smarter then all of them but that would show his parents something he didn't want them to know, so he continued his false persona.

He found out about what would happen in the Genin exam the Substitution Jutsu, The **Bunshin** **Clone** Jutsu, and a written test. Of course, Naruto couldn't get the stinking **Bunshin No Jutsu** to work he remembers a few weeks ago when he met the fox a day he'd never forgotten but he wasn't scared, No; he was pissed, with the fox.

Kyuubi was surprised by this expecting Naruto to be a little crybaby the moment he saw him but Naruto just glared right at him and Kyuubi was actually impressed so he decided to talk to Naruto. He told him why he couldn't get the **Bunshin No Jutsu** to work was because of his Chakra Coils were all messed up he told Naruto to visit his father with the problem.

When Naruto did his father ignored him not even listening to him and sent him on his way suffice to say Kyuubi was furious and wanted to rip Minato's head off as well as everyone in the stinking village.

We now find Naruto sitting down in a training field wondering what he's going to do, he knows the teachers are sabotaging him, it pisses him off to no end, and he just wants to beat the living daylights out of them, the pathetic, lowlife idiots. He knows he's already failed twice already, he can't fail again but what is he going to do.

It's about this time when Naruto's life changes for the better he never forgot that day a few years ago when he met Sakura-Chan it engrained in his memory, of course, he never spoke to her again civilly.

I mean he tried saying hello, but she'd just snap at him, she became just like every other stupid girl in his class, and fell hard for that pathetic, loser, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the biggest, NO, the BIGGEST WANKER, in history, thinking he's the best. Naruto refuses to fight him and just walks away.

People probably think he's a chicken but he's not, he could probably beat the living daylights out of Sasuke Uchiha, but again that would make people suspicious of him and they'd tell the Hokage and Naruto doesn't care about his so called father.

He stopped caring about his father, his mother his stupid arrogant siblings especially Nawaki his oldest brother, Naruto's watched him train and Naruto always laughs at how pathetic he is, of course, he's not going to tell him.

His sisters aren't much better he admits there not fangirls and they take their training seriously but just like his arrogant brother their fall of themselves, thinking they're better than everyone else if he didn't know any better he'd assume there really Uchiha's.

As he's thinking on this, he doesn't notice a pink-haired girl standing in front of him. Sakura Haruno always watches Naruto she sometimes stalks him she watches him watch other people she just wants to be close to him, her inner-self and her are always arguing her inner-self keeps telling her to approach Naruto because she likes him instead of faking her fangirlish ways about Sasuke, Plus to stop treating Naruto like shit.

If she's honest, she can't stand him he's arrogant, smug, rude, looks down on everyone a typical Uchiha, if she's honest the only one who seems different is Itachi and Sasuke's mom (Yes no Uchiha Massacre.)

She so wants to approach Naruto, and now she knows that she has competition with Hinata stalking Naruto, She has to act and unlike Hinata, who's shy and too scared to do anything, she won't be like that.

She saw him leave the Hokage Tower in a foul mode she followed him discreetly of course she knows he's failed the Genin Exam twice already, a third time and that's it, and now her and her inner-self are in agreement she will help Naruto-Kun and stop hiding her feelings so when he arrived at the training ground she watched him he was just sitting there punching the ground and that was the last straw now she won't hide she won't lie to herself.

Naruto doesn't even notice she's there, Sakura watches him deep in thought "Naruto."

Naruto looks up "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here I'm not your precious Sasuke-Kun you know."

She sighs "Can I tell you something."

He shrugs "Sure why not."

She sits next to him "It was all an act."

Naruto looks at her "What was an act."

Sakura sighs "Me liking Sasuke, I hate him, I never liked him."

Naruto seems confused "So why act like a fangirl, you're like his biggest fangirl along with Ino."

She sighs "Do you remember what you said when you saved me years ago, about getting in trouble with being seen with you."

Naruto nods "I remember, so what's your point."

Sakura sighs "I've had enough of lying to myself, I like you, Naruto-Kun, I was just scared to do anything about it."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "So what's changed."

She smiles "I hate who I am, I feel like I'm not myself, I hate who I pretend to be, so I will change starting now and I know you're hiding your true abilities I just don't know why."

Naruto looks at her in shock ' _She knows I'm faking it what do I do this is bad._ '

Sakura watches him ' _I wonder what he's thinking I have to reassure him I won't say anything_ ' "Naruto-Kun It's OK, I won't say anything but can you tell me why you do it."

Naruto looks at her ' _Can I tell her, should I tell her, I kind of want to tell someone._ ' Naruto sighs "Why do you want to know so badly."

Sakura sighs "I know your always sad, you wear a mask but I can see it's fake, your unhappy, I see the villagers hate you and it makes me sad, I want to know why they hate you do you know."

Naruto looks at her in shock ' _That's a big secret to tell her, it's the one rule The Hokage told me never to tell but screw him he's not my dad._ ' "Sakura-Chan you know the story of the Kyuubi don't you."

Sakura nods "Yes, The Sandaime killed it but died in the process."

Naruto scoffs "That's bullshit, Sakura-Chan, everyone's, been lied to, the Kyuubi isn't dead, Kyuubi's made of pure Chakra, The Sandaime sealed Kyuubi in a newborn baby, only a newborn who's Chakra coils who haven't developed yet can hold it."

Sakura looks at Naruto "That baby was you, wasn't it."

Naruto looks at her then looks away "Yes, now you can run away now I guess, treat me like everyone else."

Sakura looks at Naruto ' _I can't believe it, it's so shocking, but all the hate makes perfect sense now, but I sense there's more to it a deeper pain than that._ ' "Naruto-Kun how come I never see you out with your family?"

Naruto looks at her and sighs "What family, they don't even know I exist, they listen to lies they think I'm weak, lazy and there ashamed of me I bet, Oh wait I doubt that they'd actually have to show emotions to me to care in the first place, You know I had to learn to cook when I was five years old, my whole family would go out to eat without me."

"When I was younger I used to cry for my mom I never received Cuddles, My birthday was always ignored like it never happened, or I even existed for that matter, but whenever it's my brother or sisters it's a massive party."

Sakura is crying as she hears this ' _Why, why would his family do this to him what's wrong with them, Is her hiding his skills from them because he doesn't want them to know, that's just wrong._ ' "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, You must be so lonely, What about your godparents are they the same."

Naruto sighs "Jiraiya is yes, he looks at me like the plague, I just don't understand, as for Tsunade well she's nice, when she sees me she smiles at me heals me when I'm hurt but she doesn't talk to me probably heard the lies everyone tells my so called parents."

Just then they hear a cough and looks up and see a woman with purple hair with a brown trenchcoat on with mesh clothing and a brown short skirt and going by the fact she's not wearing a bra she doesn't seem to care what people think.

The woman looks at both Naruto and Sakura "Everything you just said was that the truth."

Naruto doesn't know what to say ' _This is bad will she report this to the Hokage._ '

Anko looks at Naruto as he's in thought ' _He thinks I'll tell his dad but going by what he said I wouldn't do that to him he's like me we gotta stick together_ ' "No, sweat gaki, not gonna tell your old man, if what you said is true then I've lost all respect for your parents."

Naruto seems confused "But your one of his Kunoichi's, why would you hold that from him."

Anko grins "Because like you I'm not well liked in the village because of my former Sensei, So your secrets safe with me, so this neglect is it from your teachers also."

Naruto nods "Yes, They tell lies to my dad that I'm lazy, that I fall asleep in class and bully other students."

Sakura's shocked "That's not true, there lying to your dad."

Naruto shrugs "I'm used to it, I'm just pissed, because I can't get the **Bunshin No Jutsu** , to work because my Chakra Coils are messed up because of the Kyuubi but when I explained this to my so called dad he said I was just lying and was trying to get special treatment because I was his son, like he's ever been a father to me."

Anko growls "Your fathers an arsehole, so your Chakra control is probably shot to hell also what about your Taijutsu has the Academy neglected to teach you that also."

Sakura nods "Yes, they also keep trying to make Naruto-Kun, face Sasuke all the time so they can see Naruto lose, but Naruto always walks away."

Anko growls "Damn parasites, well Gaki, I'll help you out, you can call me Anko-Nee-San I'll go to the library and get you sorted on Chakra Control, and Taijutsu styles."

Naruto smirked "How about Kenjutsu whilst you're at it."

Anko grins "You got it "Otouto."

Anko vanishes via **Shunshin** and Naruto and Sakura look at each other confused Sakura is the first to speak "Well that was weird."

Naruto nods "Tell me about it."

Sakura giggles "I just did."

Naruto and Sakura start laughing until they hear a voice "So they were right you are weak and useless I hoped the rumors were wrong about you Naruto."

Naruto looks up and sees Tsunade "Yea, whatever you know nothing."

Tsunade looks confused "What are you talking about."

Sakura then speaks "What he means is everyone's lying about Naruto, the villagers, and the teachers, all because of the Kyuubi and his parents and siblings are the worst people ever they neglect him they always have."

Tsunade looks at Naruto and Sakura she can tell that Sakura's crying as she talks and Naruto looks so sad ' _This can't be true can it, Kushina and Minato wouldn't neglect their son, and how did she find out about the Kyuubi, I guess, Naruto told her._ ' "OK, Naruto-Kun, tell me everything and I mean everything, the neglect and everything."

Naruto sighs he looks at Sakura who nods and he tells her everything Tsunade, is both furious with herself and Naruto's family with the villagers and she's shocked, She agrees his assumption about the Chakra Coils makes sense and again was angry with Minato to completely disregard Naruto's opinion which she agrees with.

Tsunade smiles "Don't worry Naruto, I'll help you out with a few things your Clone problem will be sorted out in a few hours come to the Senju compound in a few hours, OK."

Just then Anko returns with some books "Hey, Otouto I got your books."

Tsunade looks at the books "Anko since when is he your little brother."

She smirks "Since a few minutes ago."

Tsunade then nods at the books "So what are they."

Anko grins "Books, on Chakra Control, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu also picked up a book on Ninjutsu."

Tsunade nods "Chakra Control makes sense because of his guest same for Taijutsu seeing as the Academy was so helpful, as for Kenjutsu, you really want to learn that."

Naruto shrugs "Well I said it as a joke but yeah sure why not, can't exactly be the best ninja ever if I can't do a bit of everything."

Tsunade nods "Good point, OK I'll take those books, Anko, you take them to get some food and meet me at the compound in about an hour and we can start getting you in shape no godson of mine will fail the academy."

Anko smiles "Come on guys I'll treat you to the best food in the world."

Sakura smiles "Sushi."

Anko shakes her head

Naruto smiles "Ramen."

Anko scoffs "Please, Dango."

Naruto and Sakura just shrugs and both say "Whatever you say."

Anko grins "Yep, let's go Gaki's"

Tsunade watches them head off and sighs ' _I am really disappointed in your Minato and Kushina you should be ashamed of yourself, well time to get that scroll of sealing for Naruto should have the_ _ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**_ _in there. Plus it's time I started being more in Naruto-Kun's life if Kushina won't be his mother then as his godmother it's my job to step up, soon you'll be sorry you neglected your son._ '

After an Hour, Naruto, Sakura, and Anko arrive at the Senju compound Naruto and Sakura are not exactly sure why Anko's still there but just shrug, to be honest, Naruto's not sure why Sakura-Chan's still here but he hardly cares.

Naruto knocks on the door and Shizune opens the door she's always nice to Naruto when he sees her "Hey Nee-San is Baa-Chan here."

Tsunade comes to the door "That's enough of that gaki, get your ass in here oh, you're here too, well, whatever, you might as well come in also."

They all head inside and Shizune makes some tea for them all Tsunade then asks Naruto some questions about what he does and when he tells her that he watches people fight and looks for holes in their styles and also tries to copy them she smiles "That is quite interesting but also wrong you shouldn't spy on people but the fact there to stubborn to admit there doing things wrong when a kid can spot their weaknesses is idiotic."

Anko smirked "You're quite smart, Otouto."

Tsunade smirked "Yea, well we will get started on these exercises after the tea. She then looks at Sakura "From all reports you're a fangirl who's obsessed with Sasuke."

Sakura sighs and tells them the truth there slightly annoyed but can also understand why she did it. Tsunade smirked "Well now you got your act together it's about time, Mikoto's boy is just as annoying and arrogant as his father he's got a stick so far up his ass he'll be coughing up wood for the rest of his life."

Naruto smirks "That's a good one Ba.I mean Tsunade."

Tsunade nods "I know, so tell me Sakura what do you want to do with your life what are your aspirations."

Sakura smiles "I'd like to become a Medic-Nin like you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiles "Interesting, I don't see why you can't do these Chakra Exercises with Naruto-Kun, but I have an idea."

She smirks "I want you Sakura to act like you are now and only show your true power at the Chūnin exams give everyone the shock of their lives. As for you Naruto you will show your family you're not what they think you are but first drink up and myself and Anko will test you both before we start on the hard stuff."

Naruto smiles "Bring it on."

Sakura smiles "I agree, and I will do as your say Lady Tsunade." She then sighs "Even if I have to continue to act like a fangirl but I won't be mean to Naruto-Kun."

Tsunade smirked "Of course not Sakura, you wouldn't want your boyfriend to be upset now would we."

Naruto and Sakura both blush although Sakura's inner self is jumping up and down **Yes, Yes, Yes, we will be Naruto-Kun's girlfriend, take that Hinata, CHA.**

Sakura inwardly nods ' _I agree, no more faking my affections for Naruto-Kun, although how should I act in the academy with him.'_

Her Inner Self scoffs **Well to fool them all you're going to have to act although that only applies to inside the academy outside we can be with Naruto-Kun but we will have to watch that Hinata.**

Sakura nods ' _ **Of course.**_ '

After the Tea, Tsunade shows Naruto the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** It takes him two hours to learn that and during that time Anko's teaching Sakura some Taijutsu and helping her out with her Kunai throwing, no longer will Sakura be weak, she will show Sasuke and everyone else that Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki will be the best ninja's in the village.

A few hours later Anko takes Sakura home, they started work on the Tree Climbing Technique, of course, Sakura got it easily which impressed Tsunade, Naruto struggled, though but he'll get it eventually.

After Sakura left Tsunade let Naruto sleep in a spare room doubting that Kushina and Minato would even notice. She smirks evilly as she watched an exhausted Naruto sleep "Just you watch Minato and Kushina, and you pervert, Naruto Uzumaki will be the best ninja in the village can't wait to rub it in their faces.


	2. Ninja Journey Begins

**Trials Of The Nine Tails Part 2 Ninja Journey Begins**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time to update this it's been a while since I updated this story but here it is I haven't got a plan in mind I'm just writing as I go, there will be more NaruSaku bonding and secret training, sorry to all you NaruHina fans but it was never going to be NaruHina to begin with. I have figured out how everyone has forgot about Naruto mainly his family and that will become clear eventually.**

 **Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's**

It's been a two weeks since Naruto and Sakura started secretly training with Anko, Tsunade and Shizune, at the academy they acted like they did before although Sakura didn't hit Naruto as hard as she she used to not that she ever wanted to in the first place.

This only applied to the academy at lunch time they always ate together sitting so close together there legs always touched and both would always blush but continue eating sharing quick glances at each other.

As soon as they leave the academy they always rush off they always start off by meeting Anko at her favourite Dango stand, they always share some Dango and Anko always asks what they learned it always made Anko and Sakura mad seeing what the teachers do with Naruto.

After they've eaten Anko always takes them to a training ground not her own there not ready for that yet, she always starts with stretching before they spar against each other while Anko watches after they spar she tells them how they did what they did wrong and how to fix it, she then spars with one of them while the other watches.

After they trained for a few hours Shizune would always pick them both up and take them to Tsunade's house and they would work on Chakra control, Sakura was a natural with it and Tsunade and Shizune were both impressed and would talk about her becoming a Medic-nin, but now wasn't the time to ask her.

Naruto at first struggled and they knew why but eventually he'd learn what Sakura did, in two weeks Naruto and Sakura had both learned the Tree Climbing and Water Walking Chakra control exercise, everyone was happy even Anko was, as she's become a sort of big sister to them both.

Naruto, Sakura, Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune wondered how his family would take Naruto not even living at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and from what they can tell it's like he never lived there, he's not been summoned to the Hokage tower to ask where he's been, but no nothing at all, they never asked Tsunade either.

After two weeks of Naruto living with Tsunade, and Shizune, Tsunade had become like his mum, a more caring mother then his real mum. She's always heals him after training, makes sure he ate properly, he did eat other foods then Ramen, like everything else it was an act, he still likes it on occasion he just doesn't eat it for every meal.

One thing that Tsunade had to do is place a seal on Naruto and Sakura, Naruto was able to sneak into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and look through the Hokage's office he refused to call him his dad any more.

He found a seal that can change your appearance or hide your appearance, the reason this was necessary was because both Naruto and Sakura were growing stronger, both putting on some muscle and Naruto's grown a bit taller, it was easily placed on them and nobody even noticed or just didn't care to pay much attention.

After a month since Naruto and Sakura started training under Anko, Tsunade and Shizune, Sakura's mum found Naruto and Sakura together, Naruto actually froze seeing her and when Sakura noticed she looked over her shoulder and saw her mum, she didn't know how her mum felt about Naruto, she's seen enough people glare at Naruto and wonders how her mum will make of this.

When Mebuki saw them together she was surprised she's never hated Naruto, when the Kyūbi attacked she and Kizashi were out of the village with Sakura, visiting a friend in Tanzuka town showing Sakura off as she was only a few months old, when she returned she heard about the Kyūbi attack, she heard that Kushina had her fourth baby another boy.

Before the Kyūbi attack, Kushina always talked about her soon to be born baby with love, and looking forward to her new son entering the world, but when she got back she was shocked to hear the hate the village had for her newest son that was shocking to say the least.

This was not as shocking as to find out that Naruto as he was called was even hated by his own family. When Mebuki asked Kushina about her son Naruto she talked about him like he was the devil it shocked Mebuki it was so unusual it was like this was someone else.

Whenever she saw Naruto and the hate the villagers showed him it shocked her and Kizashi, neither saw what the others did, she heard what the villagers called him but wasn't as dumb as everyone else, Kushina told her about Jinchūriki, and knows that there not the demon but it's container so was shocked that Kushina acts like everyone else.

Of course she was told by neighbours to keep her daughter from the demon and she'd just roll her eyes and ignored them, she heard from her daughter about Naruto saving her years earlier and she heard what Naruto told her and that was to stay away from her because he didn't want her to be hated like he is.

She knew that her daughter didn't want to do it but eventually did, but what Mebuki knew that Sakura would glance at Naruto in a way that showed that she liked him not as a friend but maybe more, she heard about her daughters crush on Sasuke so was confused.

So seeing them now together was confusing, she then saw both Naruto and Sakura's faces and could tell that they were both worried about what she'd say, she just smiles "Hello, dear, Hello Naruto, what are you two up to."

Sakura looks at her in confusion and Naruto's looking at her with confusion also. Sakura then looks at Naruto before looking back at her mum, "Mum, I won't stop hanging around with Naruto-kun, he's my friend."

Mebuki just chuckles "Don't worry dear, I have no problems with you spending time with Naruto-kun, I'm not as stupid as other people, I know what a Jinchūriki is and I know your not the demon everyone thinks you are, I have no problems with you being friends with Sakura, just be careful OK, well carry on."

She then walks away and Naruto and Sakura looks at each other before giggling just then Mebuki calls over her shoulder "How about you bring Naruto-kun over for dinner tonight."

Sakura nods "OK mum."

Mebuki then keeps on walking Naruto looks at Sakura "Well that was confusing, I'm glad not everyone hates me."

Sakura smiles "Well she's never hated you, it's confusing she was friends with your mum but that changed she told me years ago about when the time you was born she told me." Naruto nods then Shizune arrives and they follow her back to Tsunade's

The next day is an important day for both Naruto and Sakura as it's the Genin exam, they both arrive in the class and act like they usually do they both listen to Iruka-sensei talk about the Genin exam everyone takes, everyone passes the test, it was obvious to Naruto that when it was his turn that Mizuki-sensei, the substitute teacher saw him as the stupid Kyūbi Naruto wondered what he'd try and do to make him fail.

This didn't go according to plan for Mizuki as what Iruka told Naruto to do he did it with ease so he like the rest of the class became a Genin, Naruto knew that Mizuki was fuming and Naruto knew he had to watch him to see what he'd do, but for now he just left the back room with his new headband.

When Naruto left the room and sat down like the others, Sakura smiled but hid it from everyone else she was fearful of them failing Naruto deliberatly but obviously going by Naruto having his headband there attempts failed well she knew Iruka didn't hate Naruto but Mizuki surely did.

After Iruka-sensei congratulated everyone he wished everyone luck and told them to return tomorrow, they all quickly left, Naruto and Sakura met up later on and they were both happy that they passed step one was accomplished they were both Genin now what's next for the duo.

Anko was away on a mission so there wouldn't be any training today so it was just training with Tsunade although it wasn't very intense, like they suspected Naruto's family didn't even come to congratulate him or anything.

Did were they even informed that he graduated obviously not, not that Naruto cared anymore, although Tsunade was unhappy about it but she knows all about them now so isn't surprised, still it made her blood boil.

Later on after finishing there training with Tsunade, Naruto's taking Sakura home when there passing the Hokage's tower when Sakura looks up "Hey Naruto-kun is that Mizuki-sensei."

Naruto looks up "Yea, I know that scroll, it's the scroll of seals meaning whatever he's doing it isn't good let's follow him, I've never liked that teme, he's always given off a bad vibe to me and I know he hates me you up for tagging along."

She grins "Let's go I know he doesn't like you as he must see you as the Kyūbi."

Naruto nods "That's always been my assumption, let's hunt a traitor."

After tailing Mizuki for a while they hear Iruka-sensei arguing with Mizuki-sensei it seems from what they can hear Naruto had taken the scroll, not Mizuki, Naruto and Sakura look at each other and shrug. They continue to listen to them arguing when they see Mizuki-sensei attack Iruka-sensei.

The attack caught Iruka by surprise so he wasn't expecting it they were friends or so he thought, Sakura sees Mizuki pull out a Kunai and is about to cut Iruka-sensei's throat so she throws a Kunai knocking his own Kunai from his hand. Mizuki looks up and sees Naruto and Sakura approach him.

He's shocked seeing them together especially as Sakura always seemed to hate the demon brat he smirks "Well well, if it isn't the demon brat, I thought you hated him Mrs. Haruno, you will after I tell you why he's hated."

Iruka's woken up after that attack and sees Naruto and Sakura like Mizuki he's shocked then he heard Mizuki and shouts "Mizuki, stop you can't tell him it's forbidden."

Mizuki scoffs "Whatever, hey brat do you know why your hated."

Naruto looks at Sakura then he looks at Mizuki and acts scared "Why am I hated."

Iruka looks shocked "Mizuki, don't you tell him."

Mizuki just laughs "Your the Kyūbi, your a demon and I'll kill you."

At first Naruto and Sakura both play along but only for a few seconds before they look at each other and then they both start laughing. Iruka and Mizuki don't understand there both shocked Naruto already knew and there shocked that Sakura doesn't seemed worried either of course for Mizuki this wasn't the outcome he was hoping for.

Naruto looks at Mizuki and Iruka, "I'm the Kyūbi, huh, I thought I was the Jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox, I've known for years Teme, so you didn't get the desired effect you was hoping for sucks to be you teme."

Sakura laughs "Your such a loser Mizuki-teme, do you even know what a Jinchūriki is, I'll give you a history lesson how ironic a student giving a teacher a history lesson but whatever, a Jinchūriki is a human sacrifice, if your dumb enough not to understand what that means I'll tell you, it means he's the jailer to the demon meaning he's not the demon, of course your a dumb shit just like most of the village who's to dumb enough to understand."

Mizuki growls at Sakura "Who the fuck do you think you are stupid little girl, I'll kill you as well as the demon brat and Iruka."

Naruto grins behind Mizuki "Is that so."

Mizuki turns around only to be punched in the face, the punch breaks Mizuki's nose. Naruto then punches him again and the force of the punch makes him spin around only to be kicked in the bullocks by Sakura and he falls to the ground and Naruto and Sakura start beating the crap out of him while Iruka watches in shock still confused with what's going on.

It's this sight that Tsunade arrives along with Anko who's just returned from her mission and they heard what Naruto was supposedly had done, neither believed the rumour but went to find Naruto anyway, they see Naruto and Sakura beating the crap out of Mizuki and just chuckle.

Tsunade then sees the scroll on the floor she knows what the scroll is because she copied the **Kage Bunshin** for Naruto weeks ago.

She turns to Iruka "Care to explain why the Scroll of seals is here."

Iruka looks away and sees Tsunade "Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here."

She looks at him "Answer the damn question Chūnin."

He gulps "Mizuki told me that Naruto stole the scroll but when I got here Mizuki had it and Naruto wasn't even here, but he arrived along with Sakura which is confusing because it seemed she hated him was it an act or something."

Anko approaches Naruto and Sakura and an unconscious Mizuki and whistles "Damn you really did a number on him, you two, why is he holding his bullocks though." Naruto points to Sakura and Anko chuckles "Good girl, Sakura I'm proud of you, but I think he's out of it."

Back with Tsunade and Iruka, Iruka sighs "Well he also told Naruto about being the Kyūbi, but he already knows and Sakura didn't seem effected does she know."

Tsunade looks at her surrogate son then Sakura "Yes, she knows."

Iruka nods "Well this has been a day of surprises."

Tsunade just sighs "And you what's your opinion, I'm guessing that little shit over there who just got his ass handed to him by academy Genin hates Naruto."

Iruka also looks at his two students and nods "Yes it seems Mizuki did hate Naruto but I don't, yes Naruto can be a pain in the ass but I'm not stupid I hate the Kyūbi but he's not the Kyūbi I've always know that."

Tsunade nods "Good, keep it that way, I'll see they get home Anko's already taken the little traitor to get interrogated so that leaves you to return the scroll say whatever you want well don't actually don't mention Sakura, we already know the village treats Naruto-kun like shit we don't need them doing the same to Sakura."

Iruka nods "So are they friends and are they training together, also Sakura was never that strong before she let herself go to gain Sasuke's attention."

Tsunade shrugs "It was all an act, she doesn't even like that little emo bastard Uchiha."

Iruka just nods and picks up the scroll he turns to Naruto and Sakura "You did well, I'm proud of you both now head off home with Lady Tsunade."

They both nod and approach Tsunade and they walk off Iruka watches the go and shakes his head "What a day, what a day indeed full of surprises, still I'm happy Naruto has a friend."

Minato's talking to all the Jōnin's and some ANBU about Naruto he's not surprised his son would try something like this he was informed by Mizuki that he failed the Genin exam. "So you all know what's happened find Naruto and take the scroll."

Yūgao looks at Minato "What about Naruto, what do we do with him."

Before Minato can reply Iruka walks up "Lord Hokage, here's the scroll, Mizuki stole the scroll and blamed it on Naruto, Naruto beat the shit out of him and and Anko's taken Mizuki for interrogation."

Minato nods "Wait Mizuki said Naruto took it, and that he failed the Genin test."

Iruka seems confused "You have been misinformed Lord Hokage, Naruto passed the Genin exam with flying colours, didn't you knowm, he is your son."

Minato looks at Iruka momentarily he feels sad then the feeling goes "No he never told me, any way thanks for retrieving the scroll, you seem injured go to the hospital."

Iruka nods "Of course Hokage-sama."

Iruka walks off and Minato turns to the Anbu and Jōnin "Well that's sorted your all dismissed"

They all salute there Hokage and vanish via **Shunshin** ,Minato stands there ' _Naruto, passed the Genin exam, from all reports he was a weak student, but if he can beat the crap out of Mizuki a Chūnin this is confusing but I'll see the interrogation, to see how bad he looks and find out why he took the scroll in the first place._

Minato vanishes and appears in the interrogation watchers room, he sees Anko interrogating Mizuki he sees the bruises and winces ' _He really did a number on him._ '

Anko smirks "So after Naruto-kun made you his bitch care to tell me why you stole the scroll of seals."

Mizuki scowls "I never stole it that demon brat took it, and when I tried to stop him he attacked me."

Anko laughs "You really expect me to believe that shit, I've had a snake following Naruto-kun ever since I left for my mission and I heard everything from my snake's mouth, so blaming it on Naruto isn't gonna fly with me so unless you want me to torture you even more, care to rephrase your earlier statement on second though I'll just beat it out of you, I think I'll start with your nails."

When Mizuki says nothing Anko pulls out a Kunai and rips off the first nail on his thumb after his third finger Mizuki spills everything.

When Anko finds out he was planning on giving the scroll to Orochimaru she almost kills him until Minato appears beside her "That's enough Anko, good job continue with the interrogation find out everything, then hand me the report when your done, tomorrow if you want to sleep first it is late you have just returned from a mission after all." Minato then vanishes using the **Hiraishin No Jutsu**.

Meanwhile, Sakura's already been dropped off by Tsunade and Naruto, then they head back home, Tsunade immediately asks why he'd be stupid enough to follow Mizuki but knows he's a traitor so isn't that angry she heals his hands then they eat before he goes off to bed.

The next day Minato's in his office with the Jōnin talking about the newest Genin, he turns to Kakashi "So you want the Uchiha, OK, you will also have Sakura Haruno her being the Kunoichi of the Year, and the Worst student" He looks down ' _That's weird this says Naruto's not the worst student but middle of the class, this is confusing was I lied to._ ' "Your third team member is Katsuyo Shibazu."

Kakashi nods "Understood, Minato-sensei."

 **(The rest stay as the same, minus Naruto's team with a OC Jōnin)**

"Nobufusa Hanzō your team is as follows Naruto Uzumaki, Matsu Gozen, and Hideie Takigawa, I know you've been looking for a replacement since Hidemoto Nakagawa who's career was cut short a few months ago, Naruto should fit nicely if anyone can get him straighten him out it's you."

Nobufusa nods "Of course Hokage-sama, I thank you."

Meanwhile, back in the academy Iruka smiles "Well everyone I congratulate you once again today will be your last day here as today is the start of your new life as a Ninja of Konoha, now let's start with team placements." **(Team's 1 to six are the same)**

"Team 7 is as follows Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Katsuyo Shibazu, Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Both Sakura and Naruto are unhappy about this there not going to act any more so Sakura isn't going to act like she likes Sasuke any more. Some of the class are surprised when Sakura looks more angry then happy even Sasuke is strangely surprised.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi."

Hinata seems happy she's with Kurenai but also seems unhappy she's not with Naruto and Sakura notices and is also happy she's not with her Naruto-kun.

Iruka the continues "Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Sakura hears Ino moan that she's on a team with Shikamaru and Chōji instead of being with Sasuke and she giggles, but she's also not heard which team Naruto's on yet.

Iruka coughs "Now Ino's quite finished moaning I'll mention the last team Naruto Uzumaki, Matsu Gozen, and Hideie Takigawa your Sensei is Nobufusa Hanzō, now that teams are confirmed it's time for lunch when you come back your Sensei's will arrive."

Everyone leaves the room Naruto's walking when he hears his name and sees Sakura so he waits for her "What's up Sakura-chan."

She falls in line beside him as they start walking again "I'm just bummed that were not on a team together I'm stuck with that Emo-teme Sasuke, and Katsuyo Shibazu the slob, this totally sucks then there's your team, who are they I've never heard of them before did you notice."

Naruto nods "Now that you mention it your right maybe I'm a replacement or something who knows, I guess we'll find out after lunch, so what are you going to do continue acting."

Sakura scoffs "No way, I'm going to be the real me the strong Kunoichi not the fangirl, Sasuke can shove his arrogance up his ass, still putting up with that arrogance is going to be annoying, I hate my life right now."

Naruto hugs her "Don't worry about it although I'll worry about you, I don't trust that Teme as far as I can throw him, watch him like a Hawk, he'll think your expendable unlike himself. Oh don't drop the seal though train as normal but wait for now I think we should wait for the Chūnin exams then drop the seals will be quite the sight I imagine"

Sakura just grins then she groans "It sure will and I'll be careful Naruto-kun."

After lunch everyone's back in class there all talking about there new teams of course Naruto and Sakura are quiet for Sakura it's understandable for Naruto it's unknown.

Several Sensei's enter and take there teams all that's remaining is Naruto and Team 7 just then the door opens and a muscular man with long Black Hair (Attire is Gajeel's from Fairy Tail) enters the room he looks around "Naruto Uzumaki your with me."

Naruto stands up "See you later Sakura-chan, sorry but Kakashi will be here in a few hours most likely with a lame ass excuse."

Sakura just pouts "OK cya, Naruto-kun this team sucks."

Naruto leaves and Sasuke and Katsuyo looks at Sakura confused Sakura just looks at them "What are you staring at." Katsuyo looks confused but say nothing, Sasuke just hn's like usual, which Sakura ignores.

Meanwhile, Naruto follows Nobufusa "Say Nobufusa-sensei, who is my team, I've never heard of them before."

Nobufusa looks over his shoulder "There already a team the third member had to give up being a ninja because of a bad injury I had to wait until this years graduation for a Genin, so I got you, don't let me down, your file isn't that impressive though."

Naruto chuckles "You will find Nobufusa-sensei, that the reports of my skills are fake, I've kind of hid my true skills."

Nobufusa laughs "How cunning of you, Is there a reason for that."

Naruto just nods at first "Yea, whether I tell you why though is unknown at the moment."

Nobufusa pats Naruto on the shoulder "No problem kid, all in good time now follow me."

After a short walk Nobufusa leads Naruto to a training ground and Naruto smiles "This is the one he's familiar with as this is the one Anko used to take him and Sakura to. He sees a boy and a girl already there there older then Naruto the age he's not sure at least two or three.

The guy has messy brown hair (Eren Yeager's) He wears black Anbu style pants, with a black shirt opened with a long jacket similar to Anko's. The Kunoichi Black Spiky Hair (Tatsuki Arisawa's hair style) Not good with describing looks so I'll just say Kai's Samurai Warriors 3 look but all black with Red Arm bands. They both see Naruto and stop sparing.

Nobufusa looks at his team "Matsu, Hideie over here now."

They both jog over then then see Naruto there both looking at Naruto and he just raises an eyebrow. Nobufusa then walks away and his team follow, Naruto just shrugs and follows. There all sitting down when Naruto catches up to them.

Nobufusa looks up "Take a Seat Naruto" When Naruto does he sits beside his new teammates Nobufusa looks at his team and smiles "Matsu, Hideie you know each other but we will start with our introductions for Naruto's benefit, I'll start to let Naruto know what I mean."

Naruto nods and Nobufusa starts "Well my name is Nobufusa Hanzō, but you can call me Nobufusa-sensei, I like to train hang out with friends and my team, I enjoy reading history and learning new Jutsu's, my dislikes are arrogance, cockiness and people who look down on other people, my goals in life is well to learn as many Jutsu's as possible, eventually settle down and start a family but I have plenty of time for that, My goal is also to train you three to become the best you can possibly be." He then looks at Matsu "Your up Matsu."

Matsu smiles "Well, Nobufusa-sensei, and Hideie already know me but my name is Matsu Gozen, I like to train, my friends and family, I like flowers, my dislikes are perverts, so you better not be one Naruto, like Sensei, I hate arrogant people, and people who are stuck up, and boys who think there gods gift to women, my goals are to make my family proud of me to learn everything from my parents, Again like Sensei, I want to settle down eventually and start a family."

Hideie then takes over "Well my name is Hideie Takigawa nice to meet you, I like training, with my teammates, training with my family, and hanging out with friends, I also like women there just amazing."

Naruto looks at Hideie like he's weird, he looks at Matsu who just rolls her eyes then he looks at Nobufusa who just smirks.

"My dislikes are arrogance and ego's so I'm pretty much talking about the Hyūga's and the emo prick Sasuke, if he's your friend well tough, I hate perverts also, my goals like the others to eventually settle down but also to make my family proud."

Naruto knows it's his turn he looks at Hideie "Well Hideie to answer your question, Sasuke's an arsehole plain and simple."

He looks at everyone "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Sakura-chan, Anko-chan, Tsunade, Baa-chan, and Shizune-Nii-san, I like Ramen but not as much as I used to, I like training and hanging out with Sakura-chan, and learning from Anko and Tsunade, my dislikes are my family there arseholes and can go to hell for all I care."

He sighs "I hate arrogance meaning Sasuke, his arrogance annoys the hell out of me, I also hate people who can't tell the difference between a Kunai and a Scroll, I hate people who listen to everyone and make there own opinions without even getting to know me, My goals are to become the strongest Ninja in the elemental nations, learn as many Jutsu's as I can, rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, with Sakura-chan's help" He sniggers at that "I guess that's it."

His new team listen to him and there shocked it seems he doesn't like his family he never said his name was Namikaze like they expected, there wondering what that's all about though, Nobufusa has seen the Hokage's family and never saw Naruto with them and that confused him he's the Hokage's youngest son."

The rest of the team look at there Sensei who shrugs he'll talk to Naruto later on when his team isn't there. He smiles "Well now that's finished I'll let you know Naruto that your not a Genin just yet, there is a final test set by there Jōnin aka me, this will be happening tomorrow so meet us here at 10 am tomorrow."

He looks at Naruto "I will also inform you, Naruto that Matsu and Hideie doesn't have any fear about being sent back to the academy if this test fails it will only be you." When Naruto nods Nobufusa smiles "Well, that's it I'd say I'd allow you to train with us but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

Naruto nods and stands up waves bye to his team and walks off and they continue training, Naruto decides to go and find Anko if he can she's not on a mission as far as he knows.

Meanwhile, hours later and Kakashi's arrives and there on the roof, He noticed that Sakura seemed sad but is unsure why from all reports she's a fangirl so why is she unhappy "OK team, We will start with introductions so we can get to know each other."

Sakura nods "You should start for us Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nods "Very well My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and a few dislikes, my goals are really none of your business" He points at his chubby student "Your up."

His team are all thinking "Seriously his name is all we got."

Katsuyo nods "My name is Katsuyo Shibazu, I love to eat, my family and that's about it, I dislike training, as it interrupts my eating time, I dislike a lot of other things, my goals are to make my family proud to travel around and eat as many different foods from all over the world."

The others look at him and rolls there eyes not impressed. Kakashi looks at Sasuke "Your up Mr Brooder."

Sasuke scoffs "My names Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, and I dislike weakness, My goals well it's an ambition I will find a certain someone and make him pay I will also restore my clan."

Kakashi nods, Katsuyo just shrugs Sakura just scoffs. Kakashi then looks at Sakura "Your up Pinky."

She glares at Kakashi then shrugs "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my family and Naruto-kun, and my other friends, I like to train and gain as much knowledge as I can, My dislikes are arrogance meaning this loser (Pointing at Sasuke) My goals are to become an amazing Kunoichi, become a Medic-nin, like Tsunade-sama, my goal is to marry someone and help him restore his Clan."

His team all look at Sakura in shock Katsuyo never paid much attention to her, Sasuke was surprised she scoffed at his last goal and then pointing at him when she mentioned arrogance he wonders who she intends to marry and help restore there clan he's glad it's not him, but wonders who it is.

Kakashi looks surprised out of the three of them from all reports she's a Sasuke fangirl but she did mention Naruto so could it be him, that's confusing if it was how would she know about Naruto's clan.

He then snaps out of his shock "OK now that we've got that done we will meet up tomorrow for your true Genin test, be warned that there is a 70% chance that you will fail, meet me at training ground 7 at six am, I advice you not to eat or you will throw up." He then vanishes via **Shunshin.**

Sakura just stands up and climbs on the edge of the roof and climbs down the wall, Sasuke and Katsuyo are shocked and even Kakashi who was watching from a tree, this is confusing for Team 7, Kakashi is wondering what's going on.


End file.
